Equinox
by SharonlnorahS
Summary: This is a story that is after Breaking Dawn, Renesmee Cullen has lived fours years but is physically and has the mental capability of a sixteen year old. Then one night, she realizes that her feelings for Jacob Black are now more than just friendship...
1. The Beginning

**Okay, so this is when Renesmee realizes that her friendship with Jacob had become more..._(You should read this before chapter one) _**

"Hey Ness! Want to go to the movies tonight?" Jacob hollered from downstairs.

I shivered with delight as his voice reached my ears. Odd, I thought, why do I suddenly feel this way?, but I pushed that thought aside. _"_Yeah okay!" I called back.

"We'll leave at eight!" He added.

Now where was Alice when I needed her? I thought frantically, glancing in the mirror and sighing; why tonight of all nights did I have to look so plain?

"Alice?!" I called, I knew it was a death sentence to ask Alice for makeover in her torture chamber otherwise known as her bathroom but I was desperate. "Hey Ness," she breathed in my ear and I jumped "Don't do that! It gives me the creeps!" she grinned," So what did you want anyway?"

I grimaced "Can you make me beautiful?"

Alice frowned "Your already beautiful Renesmee. How could you think your not?" she gave me a deceptive look then all of a sudden she laughed, her wind chime laugh "Let me guess: Jake asked you out to the movies?"

"Shhh! Not so loud! I don't understand! Why do I suddenly feel this way about him?" I gave her a panicked look "Ness, he imprinted on you…your going to have to go through this sometime…"

"Thanks for the pep talk." I said, managing to get some sarcasm in but the panic took over again instantly, "Why now? He's my best friend! I can't let this happen, he might think I'm weird and leave me!" The thought of it drove me to near hysterics and tears. Alice smiled a knowing smile "Don't worry, he won't. I swear by the end of tonight you guys will…" she coughed "Look, just don't worry about anything it'll all work out! I'm sure of it." she smiled again and patted my shoulder "I never thought I'd criticize makeup but trust me, guys like girls better without makeup plastered on they're faces. Have fun tonight!" and Alice disappeared back into her room.

I groaned and the clock seemed to speed up.

"Hey, you ready?" Jacob murmured in my ear, his breath against my neck sent shivers up my spine but I managed to nod. "We'll take Edwards Volvo." He said and we left.

The trip to the theater to take a long time, the silence stretched on, I too embarrassed to say anything in case I made myself look stupid and Jacob seemed lost in his own thoughts. Luckily Alice hadn't been a complete traitor; she'd agreed to help me pick an outfit. I ended up with a casual deep green blouse and skin tight jeans. I toyed nervously with my promise bracelet that Jacob had given me.

Finally we arrived and Jacob parked on the curb. The neon lights boldly stated the movies currently playing. "So, you up for a horror?" Jake grinned at me and I smiled timidly back "What's up with you tonight Ness? You seem real quiet." He looked at me; concern in his eyes and took my hand in his.

Oh God, why? I asked myself, why must he do this to me? Can't things go back to the way they were? A small voice in the back of my mind screamed no; I ignored it.

"Ness? We don't have to go if you don't want to…I'm sorry I kind of pushed you to come. What's wrong?" he persisted.

I shrugged, "Nothing, I'm fine," but my voice broke and he looked unconvinced. "C'mon," I insisted, trying to cover up how I really felt, "let's go see this movie! Bring on the blood and guts!"

I pulled him through the big golden double doors and into the lobby.

The floor was lined with blood red carpet. Posters cluttered the walls depicting upcoming movies and current ones. Candy lined the walls as well; the place seemed devoid of any other people, save an old man sitting on one of chairs that was available. A girl, not much older than seventeen glanced up form her work at the desk, her expression bored as she chewed noisily on a piece of gum. With one last worried glance at me, Jacob walked up to the desk confidently. The girl followed his movement with her eyes and I saw her appraise him with a look of interest. I watched as her eyes took in his bronze skin and wide muscles, his white teeth gleaming, contrasting with his skin. The tag on her breast pocket read "Sally". Nasty plain name, almost as plain as her face I thought then pulled up short; why was I suddenly loathing this girl?

I watched as she sat up suddenly and smiled, batting her eyelashes at Jacob, completely unaware that he wasn't alone. "Can I help you?" she simpered and her voice sounded girly, reminding me of hearts and pink bubble gum. I glared and felt anger course through my veins, I wanted to scare that girl away from Jacob, from my Jacob, I wanted to be someone she wouldn't think of messing with; I wanted to be a vampire. This surprised me and I fought to stay calm as I saw her lean over right in Jacobs face. Jacob on the other hand had no idea that she was attempting to flirt with him, "Umm yeah, could we have two tickets for Day Breakers?" he turned to me "It's about vampires" he whispered, grinning.

Sally caught the plural and seeing me, she immediately was on to business but not before I caught her glaring at me, obviously mad at me for ruining her 'fun'. "That'll be thirty dollars please." She droned, bored once again. Jacob handed her the money; "theatre three." she drawled, getting another piece of gum and adding it to the glob in her mouth.

Jacob took my hand again and I followed him through the hall and finally to a door which read "Three". Another girl stood there, but smiling this time "Tickets?" she asked, holding out her hand and Jacob gave them to her. She opened the door "Hope you like the movie!" she said and closed the door behind us. The dim lights led us to up the short line of stairs and to the seats at the back. The theatre was mostly empty besides a few couples and some teenagers.

Jacob kept a firm grip on my hand, as though he was afraid of me trying to run away. I thought I might have if he hadn't; the air the theatre was stifling. I could Jacob's warmth beside me but he made no other gesture towards me. I began to worry, what if there was someone else? My little voice in the back of my head shot that one down. Of course not, it argued with my brain, he imprinted on me. But the doubt and fear, that maybe I wasn't the one, lurked in my mind.

I wasn't paying much attention to the film when suddenly I felt Jacobs arm come around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I shivered with delight as his heat flooded through me. I glanced at his face and he grinned at me, his teeth gleaming in the faint light coming off the screen. He leaned over and at first I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he whispered "Classic move; arm around the shoulder" I felt his body shake with silent laughter and I chuckled too. Someone shushed us from in front.

"Well? What did you think of that?" he asked me as we stepped out into the cold air outside. "It was...okay." I shrugged. In reality, I hadn't concentrated on the movie at all. I had only been conscious of Jacob's presence besides me. "I thought it was pretty lame. The effects weren't that great, but then again the fact that we live with real vampire's kind of changes things…" he laughed and squeezed my hand.

He opened the passenger door for me when we reached the car and I hopped in. Again it was silent as we drove back to the house, but I could sense something was on Jacobs mind and I have to wait long to find out as he pulled into the drive. He paused and then turned to me "Ness?" he asked uncertainty

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"This." He answered, and his hands were suddenly holding my face, soft and gentle as he pressed his lips to mine.

His mouth was warm and unexpectedly hesitant but still filled with an assurance and confidence. His lips molded into mine in unfamiliar ways and forced mine open. I could feel his breath in my mouth and I clutched at his face, pulling him closer. Jacob's mouth was still before mine was. I opened my eyes and his were staring back at me with the same wonder and elation.

"I love you Renesmee." He murmured and I could tell he meant every word.

"I love you too Jake." I whispered back, still overcome with joy.

His arms curled around me and he hugged me securely.

Edwards glared at us as we walked through the door, hand in hand. He had obviously seen all that had gone on in our heads. My lips still tingled where Jacobs had touched them. I knew my face was red but I didn't care, I was too happy. The troubles of this afternoon seemed distance and almost from another world now. Bella obviously was in the know as well, as she stood next to Edward watching us with her hands on her hips saying nothing ut her eyes said enough. Alice rushed towards us and hugged me "Oh Ness! See I told you it would all work out! I knew it would, for certain." Jacob looked confused, "Umm Alice? You had a vision didn't you?" I asked.

She grimaced "Yes and there was a bit too much detail for my eyes…" I laughed. "So," she murmured "What was it like?"

I blushed "Well, it was my first kiss, but it wasn't that bad. Jacob's not a bad kisser," I laughed and Jacob chuckled. "So!" said Bella advancing on Jacob. "So!"

I glared at her "So what?"

She ignored me still glaring at Jacob "So you think you can take my daughter out for a drive with out telling me and do what ever you want with her?!" she screeched. Jacob held his hands up in surrender "Look, Edward would have known, and I thought you were cool with the whole imprinting thing?"

Bella looked outraged "She's only four years old!' she yelled "You made out with a four year old!"

That was it for me "I'm sixteen mother! Don't tell me what to do or treat me like I'm four years old because I'm not! I have a life and Jacob is who I choose to live it with!" Bella turned on me then "Renesmee, You can choose, you're not bound by some uncontrollable imprinting thing, you don't have to be with him!"

"I want to, Bella! I love him! And he loves me, what else is there to worry about?"

She rolled her eyes but seemed to calm down after my statement, "Just keep some control with each other, okay?"

I blushed again and Jacob grinned.


	2. Chapter 1 Birthday

**_Blurb-_**

**_The candles burned brightly in front of me, throwing warped shadows across the walls. Suddenly I felt a very warm arm around my waist. "Happy sixteenth birthday my Nessie" Jacob murmured in my ear._******

**_Renesmee Cullen has life wrapped around her little finger. For one she has her soul mate in life, Jacob Black who is sixteen years old and happens to be a werewolf.. And two she's an immortal half vampire child. Now that she is frozen forever in the body of a sixteen year old, it's no wonder the human Charlie,Renesmee's grandfather starts to get very suspicious. Unwillingly drawn into the world of vampire's and werewolves, Charlie is already in grave danger from becoming an object of notice from the Volturi, the millennium old coven of vampires who take it upon themselves to make sure the most important vampire law is carried out, that vampires and their way of life should remain undiscovered. When Alice Cullen, Renesmee's aunt gets a vision of the Volturi visiting them soon after Renesmee sixteenth birthday,due to suspicions of Charlie and how much he is in the know, the Cullen's and werewolves are faced with a decision, Charlie heart must stop beating one way or another, and they're only choice is to turn him into a vampire or the Volturi with destroy him._******

**_Preface_******

_Rosalie cooed at me again, setting the metal cup that held the delicious blood aside, and lifted me into the air to nuzzle her face against my cheek._

_Suddenly I heard a sound behind me, I felt more focused than ever before as I stared past Rosalie's shoulder._

_Angry, irresistible, dark eyes the colour of onyx stared back._

_I felt my body stiffen; heat flooded through me. But a glowing not burning as I gazed in those eyes._

_Everything came undone as I stared at this being. Suddenly I felt a power over him. Everything that made him who he was, himself, was suddenly tied to me. I held him in place. He was a moon orbiting a planet; me. But he was essential for me, like everything in the universe, to survive and carry on living. All reasons for being were for him._

_Jacob._

**_Chapter 1- Birthday_******

"Its time! Its time!" Alice called, towing me down the stairs and into the huge living room. My family, Charlie included (Who looked slightly apprehensive) and Seth with Leah (She was also looking wary), was there waiting for me and of course, Jacob. My heart swelled as I saw his gleaming smile and his eyes stare longingly at me, but Alice swept me past him and led me towards the huge dining table. "Theres a cake too!" She squeezed my hand. There sitting on top, looking slightly out of place, sat an elaborate birthday cake. "Happy birthday Renesmee." said Esme giving me a hug.  
The candles burned brightly in front of me, throwing warped shadows across the walls. Suddenly I felt a very warm arm around my waist. "Happy sixteenth birthday my Nessie" Jacob murmured in my ear. Then he pulled me around till I was facing his huge body and lifted me towards his face, till my toes were barley touching the ground, to kiss me gently on the lips. There was a cough behind me, probably Emmett; well **_I_**thought it was gentle. But I didn't care what anyone else thought, I was with Jacob; exactly where I wanted to be.  
"Ness!" Alice piped up an annoyed tone in her voice "Are you going to open your presents or what?" Jacob let me down and I pulled away reluctantly but he kept his arm around my waist.  
"Okay Alice" I sighed, Jacob grinned. "I sure hope you didn't clean the world of its clothes supply though, I think the people of this planet still have a need for clothes and I can only wear so many in a day" Alice laughed, her golden eyes dancing. "No, but I did buy enough to fill a large wardrobe. I groaned, I was about reluctant as my mother, Bella, at receiving presents and Alice's definition of a large wardrobe was somewhat different than what an average person thought.  
"I think it's more traditional to sing happy birthday before the opening of the presents" I said, then bit my tongue. They did sing, I felt the colour rise in my cheeks but I took a deep breath and blew. The candles went out and the room was suddenly dark. Someone switched the lights on.  
"Open your presents!" Alice still persisted, handing me a small box.  
"Thanks." I muttered. I slid my finger under the paper and pulled upwards revealing a lid to the box. I opened it. Inside nestled in some silk lining was a Cullen crest (As tradition), set on a delicate silver bracelet. I immediately placed it on my slender wrist. A perfect fit, of course. "Thanks." I said again, but more fervently, afraid to say more in case it turned awkward.

"I thought you could do something more twenty first centaury and get a tattoo but Alice was thoroughly against it." said Emmett laughing his booming laugh.

Alice wrinkled her nose in agreement "Tattoos are so vulgar and crude"

"And I doubt any needle would be able to pierce your skin anyway." Rosalie added. I was thoroughly glad of that fact.

Warily I turned to back to where Alice was standing.  
"So where are you keeping the storage warehouse?" I said sarcastically, knowing that the small box would be nothing compared to what they still had to give me. They all laughed, Alice included, her wind chime of a laugh echoing around the room. "Silly" she chided, good naturedly, as always, (I must not have been far off) "Like a warehouse would fit were I need the clothes to be" she exchanged a knowing glance with Esme. 'Uh-oh' I thought worriedly 'What has she done?'  
Edward interrupted my thoughts "Okay Alice, they'll find out later" confused I glanced up at Jacob; **'****They'll?'** I wondered, I could see confusion in his eyes as well "Well at least I'm not alone" I thought, comforted.  
Bella sighed impatiently "Don't give to much away. Moving on" Edward seized my hand and towed me out of the house and towards the garage, the others following. There, parked the entrance was a shining new silver convertible.  
"Whoa." I said, stunned. "You can't be serious" thought I was use my family's extravagant presents, it never ceased to amaze me how they lavished upon me, everything a girl my age would dream, though I had to admit cars didn't appeal to me very much, running was faster, at least with Jacob.  
"For my only daughter" Edward said the words proudly, I rolled my eyes. He laughed and opened the driver's door. "You and Jacob go take a drive"  
"Maybe later" I said quickly, "What about the other gifts?" the sooner I opened or more like discovered the other presents the closer me and Jake were becoming to finding out the reason for all this mystery surrounding what sounded like the last gift.  
Edward, chuckled, obviously reading my mind, 'Of course' I thought irritably, 'as always', "Well, if that what the birthday girl wants..." he said.  
I was then towed back towards the house towards the small but no doubt expensive pile of presents.


	3. Chapter 2 Shock

Chapter 2- Shock

"Smile Ness!" Distracted, as I always was, by Jacob, I pulled away from his warm embrace "Sorry Alice" I smiled and the camera flashed. "Okay Jake, take one of me and Nessie" she handed him the rather professional looking camera, it looked extremely vulnerable in his massive bronze hands but again it flashed and made it safely back to Alice's own pale tiny hands. I sighed, Alice and Rosalie took it upon themselves to document every moment of my short 4 year life and I was starting to get a little exasperated.

Just then Edward walked in "Okay, Renesmee, Esme and Bella have something to show you…and, uh, Jake you should go too….its as much you're present as it is Nessie's"

Suddenly Esme was beside me "Follow us." she said and suddenly Esme, Bella Jacob and I were running. Out of the house, across the lawn and leaping over the river. As soon as we got to the forest we stopped in perfect harmony. I could feel Jacob beside me. Esme and Bella led us a little ways into the northern part of the forest until we reached what looked like a clearing through the trees and in the clearing was-'Wow!' I gasped "Its beautiful!" there, looking as if it had grown up out of the forest its self was an adorable brick cottage with ivy and roses growing all over it. It was not unlike Edwards and Bella's cottage (which I had lived in until now) but this had its own personal feel to it as if was made for me and Jacob, which it was. "Bella and I chose it, a sort of tradition don't you think?" I couldn't answer. I was still in shock.

"The house is built right on the boundary line of La Push and our land." said Esme. I liked that idea, it enforced the idea of the truce between the Cullen's and the werewolves even more.

"Well? Are you going to go in?" Bella asked me. I nodded, still speechless and took a hesitant step forward. A rare beam of sunlight was directly over head in the clearing and lit up the whole scene, making it look like a picture form a fairytale. My skin gleamed faintly as I walked forward, ever conscious of Jacob behind me, the others must have left. I opened the door. The inside was decorated with very old paintings; some probably picked out by Esme herself and were obviously worth more than the whole cottage put together.

There was a lot of antique furniture mismatched a tucked into corners of the room and a big plasma screen TV. Covered one wall. There was a bathroom, a kitchen and a lounge and right at the end, was our bedroom. Mine and Jacobs. 'Finally' I thought 'A little bit of privacy'. Privacy was a bit of a strong word seeing as Edward knew what ever happened between Jacob and I through our thoughts. 'Alone time' I corrected. But that wasn't much of a change. I sighed.

I opened the bedroom door.

The first things I noticed were the beds.

Tow singles against the walls at opposite sides of the room.

'Separate of course, Edwards and his rules' I thought annoyed and exasperated.

"I tried to convince him otherwise" Bella said closing the door and quietly coming up behind me, Jacob was obviously exploring the other parts of the house, "But he has his opinions"

"More like death penalties" I muttered angrily. "Come now" she chided, "You don't need to rush this, I waited."

I snorted "Yeah, like what? A year? seriously mother, I'm not getting any older!"

"Physically yes but in years no" she disagreed.

"I'm not planning to rush into things" I mended quickly "But it would be nice to have a bit of freedom and have our own king size bed!" Bella laughed, and then went serious again. "We trust you, but Edward doesn't want anything happening like it did with me…Imagine a vampire, werewolf and human hybrid? Nothing like that would have ever happened before!"

"And won't for a few more decades at least" I reminded her. Bella's eyes softened "He worries about you that all" I rolled my eyes "Hello! Jacob imprinted on me, the last thing he's going to do is put my life at risk!"

Just then I heard the door open, "What about me risking your life?!" said Jacob, he was immediately at my side, his warmth spread through my skin and I shivered with delight.

"I'll…uh…leave you two to get settled in" Bella said quickly and she had gone before I could say goodbye.

"You know, we could always push the two beds together" Jacob suggested after she had left "And when they come visiting, we just push then back" he grinned.

"There's one problem, Edward would know." I said. He nodded and sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him. I sat down gratefully and lay my head in his lap, while he stroked my hair.

My hair grew alarmingly fast, within half a year, it had grown till it was almost touching the ground and that's when I had put my foot down, up till then Alice and Rosalie had enjoyed shaping it into outlandish styles and I had endured, but I had had enough. "That's it!" I had yelled, jumping up from where they both sat combing it and talking about the latest hairstyles on the catwalk, "I'm sick of this!" I had stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife and hacked it all right off. I remember watching with satisfaction as the red ringlets fell to the floor. Alice and Rosalie hadn't talked to me for a week after that but I didn't mind, I liked my hair better this way and besides it was below my shoulders already.

"I love you" Jacob whispered interrupting my thoughts. "I love you too." I answered.

"You and I" He murmured "We're like the Equinox, a perfect balance, half and half of a whole; you can't have one without the other."

I rolled my eyes "P-lease. Don't get poetic on my Jacob, its not you!"

"I wasn't" he argued gently "I was just thinking that-"

I interrupted to kiss him, and he didn't protest. Jacob's skin was the perfect temperature against mine and his breath was hot in my mouth as he pulled me around till I was lying beside him and I crushed my body against his eagerly.

I remembered when I started feeling this way about Jake. How, when he hugged me, I'd hoped there was more meaning to it then just an act of friendship. I had known he'd imprinted on me but never knew that I would eventually grow to love him to the extreme passion I did now. He'd been just my best friend for a couple of years but when I was physically and mentally around the age of fourteen, I'd started to notice certain things about him, like how his eyes crinkled at the corners when he grinned the grin I loved so much or how beautiful his bronze skin was. I began to feel attracted to him in a different way and I had suddenly wanted him to be mine and _only_ mine and this had confused me. Jacob had started to feel like more than a brother. Then one night we'd gone to the movies, just us, as it was most of the time, but I had fretted about what to wear and what I looked like for the first time. I thought about how, when the lady at the theater counter eyed him up appreciatively and attempted to flirt with him, I had felt an unquenched hatred towards her. I had felt like a vampire and jealousy had torn through me like a knife. But when he had put his arm around me in the theater, I had nearly fainted with happiness and relief. After we had driven home he'd delayed in the car and then he had taken my face in his hands and kissed me. I would never, for the rest of my existence, forget that first kiss. How his lips had moved against mine with assurance and confidence but still so gentle, how soft his lips were and how I had kissed him back with the same passion and eagerness, it had felt so right, nothing awkward and I had known from then on that we were meant to be together not just as friends but as lovers as well.

Loving Jacob was a natural as breathing.

I ran my fingers through his short glossy hair, but eventually I had to pull away, "We need to go up to the house" I said apologetically, looking out the window at the sky which was already dark. "Why bother? They won't miss us. Besides there are better things to do" he grinned mischievously, toying with the bracelet on my wrist that he'd given me in the first years of my life, it was a Quileute version of a promise ring and it gave me satisfaction just_ knowing_ what it promised.

"Don't think I'm not well aware of that fact" I answered "but I'm sure Alice is wondering why I haven't rushed up to thank her for the cartload of clothes, which-"I reminded him "I've been to _busy_ to look at" I sat up. "She's probably expecting me to wear something different"

I rose and walked grudgingly to the built in double doors at the far side of the room, opened them and gasped. "Alice really has gone too far this time" I growled. There was an aisle or more like a hallway that carried on from where I was standing where at the end was a huge full length mirror. And on either side were rows and rows and shelf upon shelf of every kind of attire you could ever imagine. "I think this shelf is mine" Jacob murmured chuckling. I looked where he was pointing, to a lone shelf by the door where a few stacks of shorts and some t-shirts sat folded. I groaned "and I guess that's all yours…" he laughed harder "Have fun, you might want Alice to draw you a map!"

"Har har" I muttered unimpressed. I drifted around searching in vain for something casual preferably jeans and a blouse but no such luck. "This is…nice" I heard Jacob say behind me, I whipped around hoping he'd at least found something that wasn't silk or ruffles but he was holding up some lingerie, some very lacy, very see-through, very tight fitting lingerie. He checked the tag "Paris, France"

"Tempting…but no" I muttered "Typical Alice"

"Oh c'mon it's not that bad"

I glowered at him. "I mean the clothes of course" he stuttered, looking at me apologetically. Unable to think of something smart to say I grabbed a black silk top and the most simple skirt I could find, and stalked into the bedroom, not bothering to close the door.

"You know-"I said while I got changed "your offer on staying here is starting to look very tempting but I have a death sentence for Alice so I'm afraid it won't work out"

"You could always de-immortalize her after?" he said without much hope.

I was already heading out the door, he didn't have much choice but to follow, but I knew he would have anyway. Jacob took my hand his huge one and we ran like that till we reached the big house.

As soon as we walked in, I knew something was wrong. Seth and Leah had left and everyone was speaking in hushed tones very fast which, I thought with dread, hey only did when there was an emergency, everyone except Alice and Edward. Alice was standing as still as a statue (which wasn't saying much) her eyes wide and staring not seeing, not here, somewhere else entirely. Edward was watching her intently, his brow creased with worry and his eyes narrowed.

Jacob strode past me and without his warmth I felt the sudden chill as snow flakes slowly drifted to ground outside the wide open doors.

"Edward what is it?" receiving no answer, Jacob shook him lightly by the shoulder. "Watch yourself dog!" Edward said sharply and hit Jacob's hands away, I heard the bones crack in Jacob's fingers. I frowned and bit my lip. Edward was always so polite, what made him act this way? 'Something bad, something very bad' whispered a voice in my head, I pushed it away hurriedly.

I reached out "Edward?" quick as a flash Jacob yanked my hand back. "No! Leave him!" I rolled my eyes "Jake, I'm sure that's not necessary" I tried to push past him but he wouldn't move. Suddenly Edward turned towards us. His golden eyes were dark with anger, and Jacob instantly moved into a protective stance in front of me. "There's no need to protect her." Edward said, his voice shaking with anger, not from me at least." I heard someone hiss behind me.

"Edward?" Bella said "What is it?!"

Edward turned to face her and all it took were is next four words to completely shatter my world of happiness;

"The Volturi are coming."

To be continued in chapter three…


	4. Chapter 3 Planning

Jacob cussed and his came around my waist. There were several hisses around me, Emmett swore loudly.

"When?" Bella had finally found her voice.

"The most important question-" murmured Carlisle "Is why?"

Edward looked pointedly at me. "They think she may still be a problem and threat to human life and that she needs to be dealt with."

Jacob growled. "Over my dead body!"

Edwards lips twitched in dry humor "If that's what it takes then I'm sure that's what will happen."

I finally was able to speak past the lump in my throat "Why?! We already have proven that I'm no threat to humans! We proved that to be so when Nahuel came as a witness! "

"Why now?" Rosalie asked "Why not when she was more vulnerable?"

Jacob snorted "Vulnerable? She has never been vulnerable!" Rosalie gave him a cool stare. "Even dogs can die; want me to show you how?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. They're relationship had hardly improved over the years.

"Enough!" Edward shouted but then his voice quieted, sounding almost defeated. "The Volturi have been deliberating for reasons of they're own, they have only just made this decision because there's no proof of what a female hybrid would do…they have schemed that Nahuel was far different from Renesmee and they want an excuse, to revisit us, to see if we have broken any laws. They also have suspicions about Charlie…"

I was stunned into silence. The old nightmares were coming back. The line of black cloaks, Metallic screeching, a fire crackling hungrily with purple smoke rising into the sky and the smell of bittersweet flesh burning.

I shuddered.

"Charlie?" Bella whispered "He'll have to be changed won't he?"

"Yes, but it's for his own good." said Carlisle but his eyes were pained, he hated when peoples will were taken from them, especially when it came to making them a vampire.

"We could fight them?" Emmett said enthusiastically.

Edward shook his head "No, we would lose too many of our family, its not worth it. Its better for Charlie in one sense at least; he won't have to be lied to anymore."

"Couldn't we reason with them?" said Esme desperately.

"That's all we _can_ do but some will be trouble" I searched his eyes questioningly.

"Caius, at least, has a love for…destruction." Edwards face was pained.

An image crept to the surface of my mind, pale blond hair almost silver, straight as ruler to the chin and accusing, but fearful, golden eyes; Irina. Her love of the law to be upheld had been her downfall. Again the sound of metallic screeching and the sweet burning flesh smell filled my memories and I shivered. Jacobs arm tightened around me.

Bella stepped forward "I'll do it. Charlie would want me to. I'm his family and I know I wouldn't kill him, I have the control."

Edward nodded in agreement and the room was silent as everyone became lost in his or hers thoughts.

I couldn't stand it. Jasper, for some reason of his own, was keeping the atmosphere the way it was, maybe to keep all our minds sharp with the reality, I didn't care. The memories were overwhelming. I reached up to touch Jacobs face, envisioning us alone in the cottage. He nodded. No one noticed us leave.

As soon as we had left the house I was able to breathe again, the atmosphere had been stifling, the fear and the memories.

We reached the cottage, I opened the door and walked straight to the bedroom, there, looking as if it has always been there was a massive king size bed with a huge feather blanket. There was a note;

"Nessie, I was finally able to convince Edward but he hopes you'll have some control. Hope you like it. Though you probably won't need the blanket, considering Jacob is your own personal space heater. Love Bella."

I groaned and lay down on the bed, still to shocked by Edwards news to be pleased. "Nessie?" Jacob sat down and was looking at me worriedly.

"Distract me." I ordered, desperate.

He understood.

"Your wish is my command." He took my face in his giant hands and kissed me. This kiss was different form the others; there was a fierce urgency about it, like we only had so much time left to be together which, I thought with a feeling of dread, maybe we did. At that thought I instantly pulled him closer, his breath was hot in my mouth and soon I was gasping for air. He let me loose. "No!" I panted "I must not think." I could feel his heart pounding under my hands, the heat of his skin was perfect. "Please?" I whispered. He kissed me again. There was still the same urgency, the same fear, but it was enough to sooth me. Eventually from lack of air, I pulled away. Then we lay there for what seemed like hours, staring into each others eyes, as if memorizing each other.


	5. Chapter 4 Distractions and Decisions

Chapter 4- Distraction

Many hours later, I woke. Jacob was still beside me, faint snores issuing from his mouth, I smiled and moved closer to him. I loved how his face looked in sleep; innocent, almost vulnerable when not lit up by a grin. And he was mine, I instantly felt possessive of him as I lightly traced the contours of his chest and face.

Something tweaked in my memory, like storm clouds brewing in the distance on a sunny day, but I pushed it away. Just then, Jacobs's eyes opened, "Morning Ness" he murmured and leaned over me to kiss me softly. It was that kiss that brought the storm clouds to hang over me threateningly. The kiss, last night, the urgency, the fear, it flooded back and the clouds began to rain.

Emmett still teased me sometimes on how Jacob had made out with Bella before she made the decision that she was Edward's. But I didn't mind. I knew the love Jacob had felt for Bella was only a shadow of what he now felt for me.

"Jake what are we going to do?" I said panic in my voice but Jacob put his fingers on my lips, hushing me "It's all gonna be okay Ness, you'll see, Charlie can be changed. I talked to Edward after you'd gone to sleep and he said Alice was sure the future was depending on the decision we made, if Charlie is changed then the Volturi won't come."

He hugged me reassuringly but my stomach was still in a knot, tears welled up in my eyes "If anything happened to you I swear I'd-"but he cut me off "Nothing is going to happen to either of us" Jacob eyes willed me to believe but I couldn't, the memories and fear were still too fresh in my mind. I had to get up eventually, I needed to know what the decision would be, though I was sure they had already decided; changing Charlie was our only option. Not wanting to have the hassle of finding suitable clothes, I grabbed the ones I had left hanging over the chair last night.

I quickly toasted some bread and put some peanut butter on it; I chewed quickly and swallowed to fast, giving myself hiccups. Jacob handed me a glass of water, I chugged it down and then place it in the sink. Then I got up and headed for the door but Jacob took my hand, pulling me into another hug. Suddenly the tension broke and I started crying onto his shoulder, sobs racked my whole body as Jacob stood there, keeping me from collapsing completely. He kissed my hair gently and murmured in my ear "Everything's going to be alright, okay?" the sobs subsided and I pulled myself together enough to reply "sure, sure" and he grinned, glad to have me at least partly back. I hugged him back, hard and reached up on tip toes to kiss him. It had taken Edward a while to accept that Jacob and I were no longer just best friends, that he'd have to put up with us constantly kissing each other and how Jacob always had his arm around me or was holding my hand. "How about if we go to the beach?" Jacob asked, toying with my hair. I heaved a sigh; it probably would be good if I got out of the house completely even if just for a few hours. "Get your swimming things and we'll go cliff diving." I nodded pulling away from his embrace and heading to the wardrobe, but the all the bathing things for me were bikinis, hardly practical for diving off a cliff and plunging down into the ocean far below but I had no choice. I got changed in the bathroom, the tiled floor was warm from the floor heating system and I lay on it for a while; cliff diving was bound to be chilly. Jacob gestured to the bikini when I finally came out "Nice."

I rolled my eyes "Be serious, it looks horrible…"

But he shook his head "To tell the truth…you look, well, sexy." He laughed and I blushed.

"We'll run." by 'run' he meant him in his wolf form and me on his back.

He went outside "Coming?" and I followed. Outside he stripped quickly and morphed into the giant russet wolf. I grabbed a handful of his fur and leaped up onto his back but not before he licked my face with his big slobbery tongue. "Ew that's gross Jake!" I cried and I could hear him laughing. As soon as I was safely astride, he bounded off. Nothing beat a ride on a giant wolf, the wind whistled through my ears and my hair blew out behind. In no time at all we were there. A chill wind blew form the sea and the smell of brine and seaweed came with it. Jake changed back and put his shorts on that had been tied around his leg and we walked along the path the led to the brink. We stood there, hand in hand 'Ready?" he called over the sound of the wind. I nodded determinedly; how ever often I did this, it was still a major adrenaline rush, every time. He nodded "On three. One…two…THREE!" and we flung ourselves off the cliff.

The wind screamed in my ears and tried in vain to fight gravity, I heard Jacobs laugh as we spun in spirals and still holding hands, we plummeted towards the ocean. Then we sliced through the surface of the water. It was cold but refreshing, the current tugged at me but Jacob kept a firm grip on my arm as he made for the shore. Soon we were lying panting on the sand as the waves crashed on the beach.

I shivered as the wind blew on my wet skin, Jacob was instantly aware and leapt up, placing his arms under my knees and one around my waist, and he carried me to a more sheltered spot in the trees. "You want to go back?" he asked and I nodded. Again he morphed into a wolf and I sat on his back, snuggling into his warm fur as he raced off.

"We've made the decision." said Edward.

We all sat at the dining table, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Jacob and me.

"Bella is going to change Charlie, tomorrow. Just to be safe, and hopefully the Volturi will not come…though it's a gamble on their decision about Renesmee." Jacob growled beside me. "Oh shut up dog! You're not the only one who cares about Nessie here!" Rosalie exploded, Emmett put his hand on her shoulder but she shook it off "We care about her just as much as you do!"

"I find that hard to believe." Jacob replied coolly. "Oh yeah? How?" Rosalie shot back

"Shut it you two" I said and they did.

"Anyway" said Carlisle patiently "We think it would be better to try a different atheistic, if just to knock him out at the start, but it could work unlike the morphine, I don't know."

Bella nodded then asked me "Nessie, do you want to come? I think you should." I nodded, still shocked that it was happening so soon, in a few days Charlie would be a vampire, for better or worse. "But" I paused "Only if Jake can come" Rosalie rolled her eyes "Ness, I'm sure the pet dog can handle one day without you" I glared at her but said nothing.

"Do I bring him Carlisle?" Bells asked "Yes, I'm sure that would be best. We'll keep him in the room that you were in when you were changed" he answered.

I could feel my eyes struggling to stay open, it was only late afternoon but I was tired. Jacob took my hand "Well now that that's all decided, we're gonna go" and we left the house together.

I stood in the shower for what seemed like hours; finally I got out, dried my hair with the hairdryer and changed into my nightgown. Jacob was lying on the bed; he looked asleep but opened his eyes as soon I came into the room. "Hey, you tired?"

"Dead beat." I muttered and he took my hand, pulling me down towards him gently. I sighed and closed my eyes as he stroked my hair. I instantly fell asleep to the rhythm of his breathing and the gentle 'thrum thrum' of his heart beneath me.


	6. Chapter 5 The Change

Bella, Jacob and I were going to visit Charlie; it would be memorable one, for all of us.

I was driving my new silver convertible for the first time, despite the future hanging over me, I sighed with satisfaction as it wound smoothly around the gentle curves of the road, gleaming in the weak sunlight. I glanced at Bella, her eyes shone golden; she had been sure to feed before Charlie was to be changed. However exceptional her control might be, she wanted to take no risks.

We were silent as I pulled into his drive way, it had been a long time, almost four months, since I had seen Charlie. Jacob had always conveniently come up with some new activity away from the house whenever he had come for a visit. Even so Charlie had started to notice how I wasn't aging anymore, which led to the reason for changing him; he knew too much. "Good news" said Jacob suddenly, breaking the silence, "Seth imprinted." He was grinning, I felt pleased too; Seth had been the last werewolf to imprint and there had been a space of time when he had been alone, Leah was hardly a good companion for a fourteen year old immortal kid with Seth's energy and Jacob spent the majority of his time with me. "Who?" I asked. "Umm I think it was some foreign exchange student, from New Zealand apparently. Seth saw her coming home from school one day and as soon as they set eyes on each other…" Jacob drifted off, but I didn't need the sentence to be finished. I knew the feeling; it was like a teen crush but with much more intensity and devotion. Bella opened the door "Come on lets get this over with."

I opened my door "Are you sure you want me and Jacob to come in?" I asked.

"Of course, Charlie deserves to see you after all this time." Her tone was almost accusing. She walked up the steep steps and knocked on the door. Sue Clearwater answered "Oh, its you Bella." She smiled, nodded to me and Jacob and turned back to call "Charlie! Bella, Ness and Jacob have come to visit!"

"Be right there." He hollered back.

The smell of cooking came from within the kitchen.

I hear him stomping down the stairs, then his head poked around Sue. "Well, if it isn't my long lost daughter and granddaughter, finally remembered I exist eh?" His tone was sulky. "Jacob." Charlie nodded stiffly in Jacob's direction, obviously, he had still not gotten over the time Jacob stripped in front of him and then changed into a wolf right before his eyes. Jacob grinned, remembering too. "So what brings you to this neck of the woods? Finally recalled that you have some other family members other than the Cullen's?" but his eyes crinkled, failing to conceal how pleased he really was that we were here.

Bella didn't smile. "Charlie we need to talk. Need to know, understand?" By the way Charlie's face paled, he understood all to well. "Need to know." He repeated reluctantly. Sue came to life all of a sudden, "Ah, Charlie, I think Billy wanted to talk to me urgently, now that I remember." she said hurriedly and raced out the door to her car, parked beside mine. Charlie stared after her, his face suddenly vulnerable at this sudden act of abandonment. "Well, I guess you'll be wanting to come in." he said reluctantly, moving aside. Bella, Jacob and I walked in and stood awkwardly facing Charlie. The TV was suddenly muted. "So. Lets get this over with." Charlie said sitting down on the couch warily.

Bella seated herself next to him, "Charlie, understand you need to know this urgently and there's no going back after this." He nodded "If it's for the best." Bella sighed in relief; at least Charlie wasn't putting up a fight…yet.

"There are a lot of things we kept from you…do you remember when Edward and I came back from our honey moon and Carlisle and the others claimed I was infected with some foreign flu?" Charlie nodded.

"Well, that was a lie. I was pregnant. With Renesmee." Bella glanced at me, loved etched on her perfect face then turned back. "And here's the big break; Edwards a vampire and so am I."

Charlie's eyes bulged then he laughed "Well after what Jacob showed me, I guess I'll believe anything." He chortled.

Bella waited. Once Charlie calmed down, she spoke again. "There's more. Renesmee was conceived when I was still human so she is only part vampire, when she was born, I was so physically torn up and lost to much blood to survive in human form, so Edward injected his venom into my heart and bit me many times." She lifted her arm to show Charlie the crescent shaped marks that gleamed faintly on her pale skin. "He feared I wouldn't survive but I did though it was incredibly painful; like fire burning internally. Three days no more. But Renesmee was worth it. I would easily suffer it again a hundred times if needed." She paused watching Charlie's face as it turned red. Finally he spluttered "You mean Edward let you do all this, harm you self in this way, didn't raise a finger to stop it?"

"How could he?" Bella answered. "I wanted a child and refused to have her taken out of me and I had help-Rosalie wanted Renesmee as much as I did. You see, vampires cannot have children, so Renesmee was my one chance. I wouldn't let them kill her." Jacob shifted beside me at those word, he always reacted if the merest hint of me dying was said.

"And how do I come into all this?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"There is a coven of vampires, who exist in Italy, called the Volturi who take it upon themselves to seek out and eradicate those who go against the most important law 'that vampires should remain undiscovered.' You, a human, know too much so your heart has to be stopped either way, either I change you or they will kill you."

Now Charlie paled again. "Those are the only options?"

Bella smiled encouragingly, "Yes but think, if your changed, you won't have to be lied to anymore." Charlie didn't look convinced but nodded "Well, if that's my only choice…"

"It is. I'm so sorry Charlie." said Bella, her voice shaking.

"What about Sue?" he said suddenly "Will I get to see her again?"

"It depends on how well your control is…if you can master you thirst then, yes. Sooner than you normally would, if not, maybe a few months. Also, the Cullen's are what we call 'Vegetarian Vampires'; we only feed on the blood of animals. That is why our eyes of our golden instead of red like most vampires."

"What about my job?" said Charlie worriedly.

"We've already organized that; supposedly you've been offered a job in Seattle and someone else applied for your job and got it."

"Well, do it then. I can take the pain, but I want you to change me."

"I will. It will only take a few days, and we'll always be there for you.' whispered Bella.

She stood up and Charlie stood with her. "What? You're not going to bite me here?" he asked.

"No. I hardly think the neighbors would appreciate it if I carried you out kicking and screaming. We'll take you to the house."

Charlie swallowed.

"Now, hold still." Bella murmured. Charlie was lying on a bed, Carlisle was there, observing; just incase. "I love you Bells, always have." Charlie murmured his voice breaking. Then he closed his eyes as the anesthetic took its toll.

"I love you too dad. Always will." Bella replied.

Then she bent down, her golden eyes determined, and sank her teeth into his neck.


	7. Chapter 6 New Beginning

Carlisle had given Charlie a different anesthetic to try and ease the pain and it had knocked Charlie out cold but his lips still tightened as Bella's teeth punctured his skin. Suddenly Bella's body stiffened as the blood first started to trickle into her mouth in a steady stream and then her hands flashed around grabbing Charlie's neck, pulling him closer. Her cheeks pulled inwards as she drew more blood from his neck. Charlie's face was fast becoming paler and paler. Carlisle put a restraining hand on Bella's arm, "Bella stop! Find the will." He used the same words he had once told Edward "Find the will." He repeated "Or you'll kill him." Bella's eyes widened and her body went limp as she struggled to pull away. Finally she did, and stood there panting, her eyes gazing longingly where blood seeped from the crescent shaped mark on Charlie's neck.

Carlisle quickly did something to stem the flow, I didn't see, all I saw were Bella's eyes staring crazily and the blood that had dribbled from one corner of her mouth.

Slowly she regained control then she took Charlie hands in her and bit each of his wrists gently.

"Do you think that's enough?" she asked Carlisle, "Yes, it should be" He answered.

She sighed in relief.

"You did extremely well." said Carlisle and I nodded encouragingly.

Bella shook her head "I would have killed him if you hadn't reminded me that he was my own dad and that I could fight the desire!"

"But you _didn't_ kill him and that's what matter most." I nodded in agreement.

Two days past. Nothing changed except Charlie's physical appearance.

His skin gradually became paler and paler and hardened and deep purple circles formed under his eyes. I could hear his rapid heart beat as it steadily slowed then suddenly one day it simply stopped.

And Charlie's eyes opened.

I had forgotten how red a newborns eyes were, bright red; the colour of blood.

They scared me and I took a step back suddenly. "Bella?" Charlie asked sitting up so fast, I barley caught the movement. His voice was clearer and sharper than when he was human. "I'm here Charlie." She answered.

Charlie's head flicked around to where she had spoken from "Wow" he said "I can see everything, even the grains of dust floating in the air"

His eyes were wide with amazement but then he said the words we all knew were coming "My throat is burning" his eyes shifted to me and I knew my scent was appetizing, though the human smell was balanced with the scent of vampire, I didn't know how he would take it. "Ness?" he whispered "Is that you?" I nodded, afraid to come closer. "Wow, you're beautiful! Even more beautiful than your mother!" Charlie glanced at Bella, hoping he hadn't offended her but she nodded in agreement. Just then Jacob walked in, he strode my side "What's up?" then he saw Charlie. He jumped then swung me around till I was behind him, low growls ripping through his chest and his whole body quivering. "Its okay Jake" I murmured impatiently "Its only Charlie!" but he wouldn't move "Why is she in the same room as it?" he growled to Bella "We have no idea what it might be thinking or how appetizing Renesmee might smell to it!"

Bella scowled at him "_It_ is my father Jacob and I'd be happy if you would refrain from calling him _it_ any longer! Charlie means no harm to any of us and Renesmee is perfectly balanced between the smell of human and vampire!" Jacob didn't look convinced but relaxed slightly none the less. Then Bella said "Well Charlie, I think its time for your first hunting spree!"

"I can beat you!" I shouted, laughing as Jacob bounded beside me in his wolf form and I pushed my legs faster. We were in the forest- across the river from the Cullen's house and we were hunting. I spotted a herd of deer on the edge; where the trees gave way to waist high grass. I sped towards them stealthily and then just before I reached them, I slowed and crouched down in the long grass, Jacob right behind me panting loudly. The head deer lifted his magnificent head to gaze around and finding nothing amiss, went back to chewing at the grass. I crept closer and closer till I was only a few meters away then I sprang up, leaping high into the air and landing on the large deer's back, I quickly snapped his neck so he wouldn't feel any pain. The rest scattered and Jacob followed while I bent to drink.

I heard the sounds of Charlie and Bella hunting and the sounds of more deer scampering off. Soon Bella and Charlie appeared, Bella clothes were tidy and bloodless, Charlie clothes on the other hand were covered in blood and his mouth was smeared with it but his eyes did look slightly less red or maybe I just wanted them to be; his red eyes scared me to no end.

His shirt was also torn in places revealing more of his pale skin which sparkled as Bella's did when the sun made a sudden appearance just then. I looked down, my skin gleamed weakly; nothing could keep me inside on a sunny day.

Bella was grinning and gave me an unexpected hug, while Charlie stood awkwardly in the background. I was about to ask what was so great when I heard a heavy panting in my ear, I cried out, leaping around to face whatever challenged me but it was only Jacob, "You!" I shouted, leaping on top of him and trying but failing to wrestle him to the ground. I could hear his barking laughter in my ear as I realized it was hopeless and we collapsed in a heap on the ground, laughing together.

He changed back right then and there, obviously not caring about protecting the innocence of my eyes but I didn't mind to be honest. Jacobs's body was beautiful and it intrigued me; with his copper skin and his muscles extremely prominent under the skin, I couldn't blame other girls for liking the way he looked but it still annoyed me when they did. Jacob was mine and only mine. We hunted some more Jacob enjoying just watching me and I just having fun before I lay down of the ground next to him.

It was dark by time we all started walking back, separating at the river; Jacob and I going one way to our house and Charlie and Bella the other. I leaned against Jacob tiredly and he put his arm around me, supporting me.

Not needing to eat dinner, we lay on the couch and watched some gory horror film while Jacob held me close and the screams blared from the screen. I was safe in Jacobs's arms.

"Jake I need to talk to you." I said after the movie was finished and we were lying in bed. "You can tell me anything" he answered, "There's something you can give me and I can give you" I said, my stomach fluttering.

"What more could I give you than myself?" he asked.

"There's one more thing" I answered, trying my best to sound seductive and failing.

I leaned over him and begun to unbutton my shirt. Understanding dawned in his eyes. "Not tonight Ness." he said, gently pushing me away but keeping his hands around my waist.

"Why not?" I pouted.

The moon was shining through the open window eliminating everything. The night was very warm and still, not that that would have mattered as I could have been with Jacob in minus a hundred degree weather and still not have felt the cold.

"Why not?" I asked again, still put out with how he had pushed me away, however gently and reluctantly he might have done it.

"Your starting to sound like Edward, you know." I knew that would annoy him, however much he and Edward might be like brothers, it still annoyed him to be compared to a vampire.

His head jerked up. "How?" his eyes were confused. "Well, Bella told me how when ever she tried this, Edward always pushed her away, I didn't think I had a line that could be crossed…"

Jacob chuckled "You don't. I never had a line with you but…" he paused, eyeing me "Others do…"

"Edward?" I questioned mockingly. "Since when do you have any problems with going against what a vampire wants you do?"

"I don't. But Edward does have conditions, not to put too fine a point on it."

I sighed then said "Well, we could always…uh…you know…and when morning comes Edward would be too late to do anything about it.' I smiled a hopeful smile.

His hands tightened around my waist and he pulled me closer "Your awful tempting when you act like this" he said, kissing me.

I felt sure I had won as I fumbled once more for the clasps of my shirt, ready to tear it off if there was any resistance from the buttons.

"But…" he added and I paused. "I'm not sure Edward's friendship would withstand this once he found out." Jacob slowly pried my fingers from the fastenings of my shirt.

I huffed in defeat and lay back down.

"If it's any comfort, I find it very hard to resist you, you have no idea…"

I sighed again "Then don't resist!"

He laughed but said no more.


	8. Chapter 7 Dread and Excitment

Before I even opened my eyes, I knew Jacob wasn't there. There was no warmth next to me and even though my skin was unusually warm compared to humans, I found myself shivering. I was glad Jacob had thoughtfully closed the window. I sighed and got up. Sleep held no interest for me when Jacob wasn't lying next to me. I poured some cereal into a bowel, and sat there staring at it, willing it to look appetizing. Just then Jacob walked in. "Hey Nessie!" he grinned and leaned over to kiss me. I mumbled a "Mornin" through my mouthful of food. Jacob then went to get a loaf of bread out to toast; he ate enough to feed an army.

He suddenly turned towards me and came to sit down next to me, apprehension on his face.

"What?' I asked, suddenly wary. "Well, you see-"he mumbled "The point is…I want-ugh! I don't know how to say it, but believe me I don't like the idea any more than you will."

"Don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage Jake, spit it out!" I half laughed, but Jacob didn't smile. "Look, don't get mad okay?" he said pleadingly

"I was thinking…" he said in a rush "We should get married."

I dropped my spoon halfway to my mouth. It landed on the table with a clatter, splattering milk and bits of cereal everywhere, including on me, I didn't notice.

"What?!" I spluttered, half choking. Jacob swiftly smacked me on the back as I fought to get my breath back. "What brought that up?!" I gasped "And _WHY_?!"

"We would be able to do…things." His voice was thick with implications. I understood at once, but shook my head stubbornly. "You imprinted on me, which is reason enough!"

"Not for some." He disagreed, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Jacob, for crying out loud, I can't get married I'm only sixteen!!" I cried.

"_Physically _andyou will kinda be like that forever." He reminded me.

"So why not?" he pressed "Then _everyone's_ happy. And we're free to do what we want."

He smiled a knowing smile. "We can wait."

I groaned "Your so irresistible, Jake, I _can't_ wait!" I kissed him to prove it, pulling his face towards mine, twisting my hands through his hair and placing my body against his, though that was hard, considering we were both sitting but I managed it. I pulled away "See?" I said .

"You're quite determined when it comes to wanting your way…" he chuckled "But if the result is always this maybe I'll have to deny you more often."

"I'd kiss you anyway and you know it."

"Prove it" he dared me, grinning and I pulled him closer once more.

Edward was smiling a smug smile as we walked in the house, he had obviously heard our thoughts about the wedding idea and thought victory was his. I knew it was no use but I also knew I wouldn't go down without a fight if I could help it. Bella was sitting next to him and Edward was playing a game of chess with Alice and Jasper was observing. Emmett and Rosalie were no where to be seen. Charlie was having conversation with Carlisle about special abilities that vampires have sometimes when Alice flipped her King over in defeat, heaving a sigh as she did so. The game had taken place almost entirely in their heads as Alice predicted what Edward would do and he through her thoughts of what her move would be after that. I could smell cooking from the kitchen; Esme was obviously making a big lunch for me and Jacob.

"I have an announcement" called Carlisle suddenly and we all looked over at him "We, Charlie and I, have discovered his special ability, Charlie has the gift of knowing when he is being lied to and is also able to _make_ people tell him the truth if need be but can only happen through visible contact."

_I_ thought that was kind of ironic considering that Charlie had been lied to a lot when he was human, concerning vampires and the like.

Charlie was controlled for a vampire, not that we had given him a test against humans, but his emotions and reactions were extremely calm for a newborn and so were his thoughts;

Edwards had observed.

I sighed, already bored and Jacob glanced at me "Want go out somewhere?" he asked

"Mmm" I murmured "I haven't seen Billy in a while…"

He nodded and we got up, walking out to the garage where my car was parked. 'Mind if I drive?" he asked

I shook my head "Go ahead." He opened the passenger door and I got in.

Jacob was quiet on the way to La Push, obviously thinking over our discussion this morning, as was I. It was hard not to; when it lurked in my mind constantly, like some sort of monster that I didn't want to face.

Marriage was not on my list of 'Top Ten things to do before you die' and I was counting on the fact that it also wouldn't be the case for Jacob. But I was sadly disappointed, what a time to pick for giving in to Edward, I thought stonily as we begun to pass the first houses of La Push.

"Hey there!" Billy called from the open window, as Jacob pulled into his driveway. I jumped out "Hey Billy!" I called enthusiastically as he rolled down the ramp towards us, I gave him a hug; Billy and I were very close, he was almost like a second father to me. "Hey Billy" Jacob said giving him a hug too. "Well, long time no see." Billy grinned "Come in, come in!."

"So what's been happening? It's been a while" asked Jacob later, as we were sitting at the table eating pizza; Jacob had eaten a whole one by himself. "Not much, the boys are getting a bit restless, not much action with vampires for a while." Billy answered, casually. Jacob shot a glance at me; we hadn't mentioned to the werewolves what Alice had seen, and by Jacobs look, he planned to keep it that way. "Besides that nothing much else, I heard about Charlie, how's he doing? I miss him." Billy glanced at Jacob "Any chance I could see him?" Jacob shrugged "We don't really know yet," he murmured "Haven't had a chance to try him out alongside humans, Edward doesn't really want to risk anything so soon."

Billy nodded "Well, call me if he can visit," Jacob nodded and got up "I think we better get back"

"Well, give my regards to everyone, including Charlie"

"We will" I answered "And take care of this one, Jake" added Billy, patting me on the shoulder. Jacob looked at me with such devotion that I knew that there was no way to doubt that he would and Billy seemed to think so too as we walked out the door and to the car. I waved as Jacob pulled out, "Well, I'm glad I got to see Billy again, it'd been a while."

Jacob nodded "It sure has"

Clouds had come over and the first drops of rain splattered on the windshield.

"I'm not looking forward to what Alice has in mind for the wedding" I shuddered and Jacob grimaced and his brows pulled together in a rare frown.

"I guess there's one plus; we'll be able to go to Isle Esme for out honeymoon." I smiled. "Isle Esme?" Jacob questioned. "Oh its an Isle, I'm sure you figured that part out, that Carlisle gifted to Esme. It was kinda obvious" I said, punching him in the shoulder. "Hey! None of that!" he said trying and failing to sound serious, "You might hurt yourself trying to hurt me!"

I laughed.

As soon as I stepped through the doorway, Alice flew at me, slamming into me at full force "Oh Ness I'm so happy!! Edward just told me the news!" I raised my eyebrows as I fought to get my breath back "News?"

"Congratulations," said Esme, "I'm so happy for you both!"

"What?! I don't understand!" I glanced at Jake, but he shook his head, confused as I was.

"Oh come on Ness! You and Jacob are getting married!" she rolled her eyes, which were glinting with excitement.

"I've got the perfect design for your dress Nessie! Come and see!" cried Alice delightedly, smiling and grabbing my hand. I glared at Edward; obviously he was as aware as I was that he had unleashed an unstoppable force: Alice with wedding plans.

He chuckled as he read my thoughts but said nothing.

I groaned but followed Alice, as she towed me upstairs to her room, I looked back at Jacob helplessly but he shook his head; obviously the prospect of spending hours in Alice's room discussing dress patterns didn't appeal to him.

Alice's and Jaspers room was nice; the walls were a sky blue colour and I recognized her wardrobe, even larger than mine if that were possible. The windows were open, letting a cool breeze flow through. A TV stood in one corner, the characters moving without sound; Alice obviously kept it muted. I wondered why Alice and Jasper had decided to live with Carlisle and Esme instead of getting their own cottage but Alice didn't give me time to ask as she pointed to the floor. "Look! I've found the most amazing designs that'll be based around your promise bracelet design" the floor was covered with pictures torn from bridal magazines. She looked at me expectantly. "Oh…uh... it sounds great Alice but how 'bout you do all the design and organize everything like you did for Bella's wedding?" I said pretending to sound reluctant.

That way I wouldn't have to worry about anything till the day of the wedding and won't have to stay here long, I thought deviously.

Alice smiled a dazzling smile "Great! Thank you so much Ness! I love you!" she pecked me the cheek and then shunned me out the door.

Why did Jacob have to cave in to Edwards's rules now? I wondered as I trooped back down the stairs again. "Back so soon?" grinned Jake as soon as he saw me and I rolled my eyes "It was a lucky escape" I muttered and he laughed. "I didn't think I'd ever get you back" he said chuckling while pulling me into a giant bear hug and kissing the top of my head. It was always like this with me and Jacob, separated for a moment and we reunited like we'd been away from each other for days. Jacob was my other half; when he was gone, I felt as though part of me had been torn away.

"I swear your getting taller" I complained as I craned to kiss him. Jacob chuckled "Or your shrinking" he shook his head in mock sorrow "so young, so young"

"Young or old I can still smash you" I said pretending to knee him in the stomach. "Really?" he questioned, raising his brows and before I knew it he had flipped me around so my legs came out from under me and then caught me before I could hit the ground "Okay, okay! You win!" I cried, laughing "truce!"


	9. Chapter 8 The Beach and After

It had been a few weeks since the wedding plans had become official and Jacob and I had gone for a walk by ourselves.

The beach, for once, was sunny, as me and Jacob walked hand in hand along the rainbow hued rocks that lined it. I loved the smell of the ocean and I took a deep breath, savoring the moment. there was nothing but the hollow roar of the waves and the cry of gulls high overhead as suddenly Jacob pulled me down to ground with him and pulled me close, bending his head towards me. Then just before our lips met, I heard a crunch behind us, I glanced up, peering around Jacob's shoulder and saw Seth. "Oh...uh...Jake...Ness... Sorry we-uh...didn't see you." Only then, did I see the girl he was holding hands with. She was quite tanned with light blonde hair and big blue eyes. So this was the girl he had imprinted on, she didn't look much younger than Seth. I felt myself blushing as Jacob lifted himself off me,

Jacob, on the other hand, was perfectly at ease, as he lounged beside me, casually flicking a stone about a hundred meters down the beach, while keeping his arm around my waist. Seth coughed awkwardly "Um Yeah, well this is Eva, she just moved to forks from New Zealand" and he looked at her with the same adoration the Jacob always did with me.

"Hey, well, welcome to Forks" I said smiling, unable to think of something brilliant or funny to say. "Thanks" she murmured, smiling back nervously.

"Story of your life huh?" said Jacob grinning at her "Move half way around the world and as soon as you get here, you get imprinted on." he laughed to himself. "Oh" said Seth "Whoops, um…Eva this is Renesmee and Jacob," he gestured to us "Jakes the leader of the pack I'm in and he imprinted on Nessie, whose the daughter of Edward and Bella; they're the Vampires I was telling you about, remember?" from the look on Eva's face, it looked like she was never going to _forget_. "So anyway Jake where have you been? I haven't seen you in so long!" Jacob glanced pointedly at me "I know but we should all just hang out sometime" said Seth eagerly. Jacob grunted "Oh c'mon man, we haven't done a pack thing in ages; we should all get together!"

"We might not have times in the next month…" muttered Jacob and Seth raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Haven't you heard?" said Jacob grimacing "Me and Ness are getting married" Seth did a double take then laughed "Your kidding right? I mean why?!"

Jacob shook his "No idea, just ones of Edwards "conditions," he growled the word "We have to get married before we can _do_ anything"

Seth eyes showed he understood "But I just saw you two, aren't you already, like, into it?" I felt my face redden again as he said it.

"Not quite" but then Jacob grinned "It'll be swe-et! No worries, nothing to sweat about, just the vows and then…"

I grimaced; I had failed to tell him Alice's **big** plans for us.

"Yeah well, be sure to invite us" Seth said "Or else!" he tried to sound threatening and failed.

"Hey how did you two meet anyway?" Jacob asked, gesturing to Seth and Eva.

"I was just hanging out in Forks with Quil and Embry and I saw her walking home from school. I remember we looked each other straight in the face and, well, you know the rest…" I did. The glowing feeling and the two chords that held you to that person both intertwined; cut one and you cut the other.

"So what's your story?" I asked Eva and she started at being addressed so sudden "Oh, well, I lived in New Zealand for fourteen years then moved here when my mum got a job offer, and well, Seth told you the rest." She said in a rush looking at Seth with adoration at the same time he looked at her.

"Yeah, well we better go," said Seth "I promised Eva I'd take her to the movies." They waved as they disappeared off back up the beach. "Well, that was nice," I smiled "We hadn't seen Seth in so long, what did you think of that Eva girl?"

"I dunno, she seemed kinda nervous to be in on this stuff but you can't help who you imprint on and I guess it'd be a bit of a shock; finding out all these things, you'd need a bit of time to get used to it all." I nodded.

Jacob glanced at me "So, where were we?" and I giggled as he pulled me against him once more, starting where we had left off.

"Ness!" Alice called from upstairs "I need you to come and try the dress on!" I groaned, pulling away from Jacob and trudged up the stairs, was it just me or was the day suddenly ruined?

I opened the door silently but of course Alice knew I was there already, she grabbed my hand, pulling me inside. "Look, look! I finally finished!" she grinned and pointed a pale finger to the end of the room. There, sparkling slightly in the sun from the open window was the dress. I felt my mouth drop open, this was different from what I had expected; I had expected frills, ribbons and a mile long train but it was the exact opposite. The dress was white, of course, and strapless. Designs could be seen sewn in with tiny beads; the pattern of the Quiluite promise bracelet Jacob had given me. The dress was close fitting at the waist, but flared out from the hips, creating an elegant look.

"Well? What do you think?" said Alice "anything you want changed before you try it on?" I shook my head, still speechless. "Okay! Great!" she whisked it off the manikin it was on and turned to me, "Uh I need you to take your clothes off; I'll have to help you get this on, it's a lace up back…"

"Okay…" I quickly stripped down to the bare essentials and then Alice handed me something "You'll have to wear a strapless bra, Ness" she looked at me apologetically "Sorry."

I shook my head "'S okay…I guess."

She helped while I struggled into the tight fitting silk, finally, with one last yank, it slipped on. Alice quickly went about tightening the laces expertly. "Uh...Alice?" she looked at me, "Still need to breathe; not a complete vampire remember?" Alice grimaced "But it looks so much better this way!" I stared her down "Okay! Okay!" she loosened them and I let out a sigh as my ribs went back into their natural formation. I felt a final tug, "Ready." Said Alice her voice excited.

Alice twisted me around until I was facing her full length mirror. "Wow Alice, this is amazing!" despite the dread I felt at the prospect of the wedding, I couldn't help but wonder at what she had accomplished "You made this all your self?" I gasped; it was perfect fit and what I had feared was in vain; it looked rather good on me. "Thank you Alice, for the dress, for keeping it simple." I said fervently but Alice's eyes glinted "Oh, yes well the dress was simple but I'm not so sure about the wedding being so." And she smiled an innocent smile.

"This is pretty crazy; married before I even have a prom."

"Ah, but you don't even go to school*, so it doesn't matter." said Alice shaking her head. "Still, I hate Edward for making us get married, its just plain stupid! I mean Jacob imprinted on me! Why can't that be enough for everyone?!" I was almost shouting as the annoyance at Edward overflowed but Alice patted my shoulder and gave me a hug "He's very old fashioned, that's all, he did the same with Bella, I don't really know what goes on in that crazy mind of his…" she laughed "Don't worry Ness, you know its worth it," she winked at me and for once I didn't blush; I knew it _was _worthit, for me and Jacob to be able to be together, no more rules from Edward, no more control.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Alice froze her eyes wide and I heard a familiar voice from outside the door as it began to open, "Ness, my one and only love! I have come to rescue you from the-" but he was cut off from his sarcasm as Alice flew at him "No, NO _NO_!" she screeched and shoved him back out, covering his eyes with her hands as she did so, "No one, I repeat _no one_ but Nessie, Bella, Esme and I can see the dress! _No one_!" and she slammed the door in his confused face. "Whoa Alice, a little paranoid there aren't we?" I asked, but she ignored me. "Look, Ness I just want it to be a surprise, your going to be so amazing in this dress…I know it. But I need you to change out of it now, I've got some adjustments to make to the dress and more wedding plans to make." She smiled as I grimaced. Alice's fingers worked quickly untying the laces, so I was out of the room, down the stair and in Jacob's arms in a few minutes. I kissed him passionately, crushing his body to mine and holding him there, a willing prisoner in my arms. Finally I pulled away, "Why all the enthusiasm?" he asked, chuckling, "Not that I mind of course."

I smiled, "I love you, that's all! And I'm happy that you're here and you're you!"

"Well, I'm happy that you're here and _you're_ you!" he replied, kissing me once more, "And you should know without a doubt that I love you."

I did.

*Renesmee doesn't attend school as her growth and metal ability would be too conspicuous. And she doesn't want to anyway.


End file.
